A New Love, An Old Love
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: What happens when Trish is teamed up with the ExWorld Wrestling Champion, to take on Edge & Lita, she has a crush on John Cena, had one since she first met him but was too stubborn to admit it. Trish is torn when Jeff Hardy her ExLover arrives back in the
1. Chapter 1

A New Love, An Old Love

Trish Stratus (aka) Patricia Stratagias sighed as she headed towards the locker room. Very slowly. She was just nailed by that Legend Killer Randy Orton, right now she wanted to kill him. Trish winced as her back ached, Carlito had her by the hand what a gentlemen, she smiled at him. On her other side, was John Cena he was not in the best mood right now.

I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to lose, Trish replied. Hey its not your fault Trish, answered Carlito quickly. John rolled his eyes at the Dude with the messed up hair, and he looked at Trish and just grinned. Its okay Trish, Lita & Edge will get whats coming to them soon replied John.

Trish looked on as John left to head for his locker room, she was checking him out, and poor Carlito noticed right away, he turned away, and accidently ran into one half ot the Old team, Team Extreme.

Who the hell are you Carlito replied very quickly. Trish turned away from her view of John, and she turned her attention on the man that Carlito was talking to in a rude manner. She gasped. Carlito looked and saw the shock on Trish's face as he turned back his attention to Jeff Hardy.

Trish looked at Carlito and calmy said. Carlito, you never heard of Team Extreme, what about Matt Hardy you heard of him? Well I heard of him replied Carlito, but not a lot of good things about that man he said.

Jeff just started to grin, Carlito was bubbling on like a idiot about his brother and Carlito had no idea that Jeff was Matt's brother. Well, I am sure you might have heard of me Jeff finally spoke up, I am Jeff Hardy, I am Matt's brother. Trish was grinning now and so was Jeff. Carlito looked lost in thought and then he shook his head, and he laughed also.

Sorry Man, didn't realize, I didn't mean everything I said about your Bro, I hope things are cool with us replied Carlito. Sure everything is fine, uhh Trish can we go talk somewhere.

Trish looked at Jeff and smiled, she put her hand out, and Jeff grabbed it as they walked away. While they were farther away, Carlito muttered, so thats who your still in love with Trish, as he just sad looks at the girl of his dreams walking away with another guy.

Later that night, Vince had decided that next week, to surprise Lita & Edge, it would be Lita & Edge Vs. Jeff & Trish, a match that would have a lot of fire and electricity in it. Lita stole the title from Trish, and Trish was determined to get it back. Jeff hated Edge and Lita for what they did to his brother Matt, he and Trish talked a long time about how Lita changed so much when she got with Edge.

But anyways, there was another special guest in this match and that would be a Special Guest Refereee named John Cena, Edge and Lita had no idea that they were getting themselves into a whole lot of trouble, but Trish was the one dealing with more emotions then anyone else. She had a huge crush on John Cena, was about to tell him she liked him, until Jeff walked back into her life, What was a girl to do, she hoped a answer or something would come to her soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff looked at Trish, she stared back at him, he slowly smiled, but all that Trish did was glare at him. Trish just found out the worse news possible. Jeff was engaged again. To his old Sweetheart, Beth.

Jeff: Trish

Trish: Save it. I wasn't good enough in the past to even stay your girlfriend or even become your fiance, so just shove your words up you

Before Trish could go on, John entered the room. He noticed the tension between Jeff & Trish, John was about to leave when Trish nodded her head at him.

Trish: John don't leave, Jeff was just leaving weren't you Jeff?

Jeff: Trish please...

Trish turned away, her eyes started to water but she just turned her emotions off, right now she became as cold as ice, she hated the man standing in front of her. Jeff sighed, and walked out of the room.

Then the tears started to fall, Trish tried to stop them. John just stood their awkwardly not knowing what to do, but then he stepped forward and Trish walked into his arms, as John's arms wrapped around the short Blonde.

A few minutes later, Trish wiped her face, her and Jeff's match was going to start soon, she sighed, how was she going to deal with working with Jeff tonight. Hopefully tonight was a one time thing, if not, Trish would have a talk with Vince.

Just when that thought entered, the smugass Owner walked in the room, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon with his ass kissing son Shane. They were very smug.

Vince: Trish , John

Trish: I can't work with Jeff(she just suddenly blurted that out surprising everyone in the room)

Vince: I thought of that Trish, I am sorry for putting you and Jeff in a match, but I have a plan, you think Jeff is on your side tonight Trish, but he isn't, you are going in for the win on Lita tonight, when suddenly Jeff grabs you and pushes you down, Lita gets the win. Edge comes in the ring, Edge and Jeff have a stare down, Lita grabs the mic and starts talking smack about you Trish, then she tells Edge and Jeff to take you out , so she doesn't have to worry about you going after the title anymore. Well after that happens, the guest referree which is John he starts battling Jeff and Edge, and they leave the ring, John tonight you and Trish will team up together, you guys will be working a lot together, I figured Trish may be more comfortable with this situation then her and Jeff working together, so Trish is this storyline okay with you?

Trish and John was silent, then a small smile appeared on her face, and John was now grinning too, he thought Miss Stratus was the hottest diva in the whole company.

Trish: That sounds fine, and thanks so much Vince, I was so mad at you for teaming me with Jeff that I wasn't happy but thank you

Vince: No Problem, Steph talked me into this storyline, seeing as you and she are good friends, she just didn't want you to be hurt.

Trish: Well thank Steph for me, is she soon going to be coming back I know after the baby was born she would be back but I wasn't sure when.

Vince: Oh my Princess will be back, and you won't believe what that storyline will be, I have a doozy in my head

John and Trish smile and shake their heads, they knew that Vince was a mastermind at storylines...

John: Vince you have such a bad but creative mind, but anyways, Trish, we should get ready

Vince: Well the show is soon going to start, seeya later Guys, and Good luck...

Vince and Shane leaves the room, Trish and John just look at each other, they both didn't know that the other had a crush on them.

Trish wondered what was gonna go down tonight, how would Jeff feel of her teaming up with John, she glanced out of her room , and once again she was shocked, there was Lita in the hallways making out with Jeff. Trish sighed, and this thought ran through her mind, I guess Lita and Jeff never learn, when you cross the line too many times, you will end up burnt.

Trish went back inside her locker room to get ready, this was going to be a very thrilling and exciting night in the WWE she just hoped the fans would love the show and their match.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trish was in her locker room she was pumped up for the match tonight. She heard a knock at the door so she goes over and opens the door, her expression has changed into a sullen look, there standing was her ex-boyfriend and partner for tonight. Jeff Hardy.

Jeff: Hey Trish can we talk?

Trish: No, our match will soon start, we have no time to talk, and by the way, you say your engaged to Beth, how come you were making out with Amy a.k.a. Lita earlier?

Jeff looked shocked and stunned and couldn't believe that Trish saw him and Amy making out together.

Trish: What a betrayel that would be to Matt now wouldn't it?

Jeff: He hates Amy, he don't care who Amy is with anymore

Trish: True but what about your precious Beth?

Jeff: I lied

Trish swallowed quickly, what did Jeff lie about , why would he lie to her about being back with Beth and engaged to her, she stared at him, he sadly looked at her.

Jeff: I'm sorry Trish, I figured you would want me back so I decided to make up the lie to you, saying me and Beth were back together

Trish: You are a Monster. you are NO human being Jeffrey Hardy, get outta my sight, I am so grateful that this is the only night I have to be on your team, right now I can't stand the sight of you.

They heard the banging on the door, and they both knew it was time for the match, Trish gave one final glare to Jeff as she exited the locker room in a hurry, she wanted to get away from Jeff as quickly as she could.

Trish's music started to play, she ran out to the ramp, she was all smiles now, she had to forget the pain, the lies, Jeff just told her, anyways, she had fans, a lot of fans to be exact. Trish ran down the ramp and entered the ring, everyone was still applauding her.

Jeff Hardy's music came on, everyone was up on there feet , they were excited to here of his return to the WWE, he had a lot of fans, but after tonight that might change.

Jeff entered the ring, Trish just glared at him, he just smiled at her, he tried to kiss her but she walked away from in the ring.

Soon everyone was on there feet again when Cena's music played, out came from the top ramp, was John Cena, he shouted and smiled to his fans, he was very popular in the WWE, and he was also wearing a Black & White shirt, seeing as he was the special guest referree.

John entered the ring he gave a smile to Trish but looked puzzeled at Jeff Hardy.

Then Edge & Lita's music start, and everyone in the arena starts booing them, they act like they are loved by there fans and wave to them, but in reality they are the most hated. People shout out SLUT to Lita, and she just sticks her tongue out of them.

They enter the ring, and now Jeff & Trish are on the one side of the ring and Edge and Lita are on the other side of the ring, while John Cena is in the middle. He tells the guy to ring the bell to start the match.

Jeff & Edge start the match, they kick each other , punch each other, and Jeff tries to do his famous move on Edge, but Edge slips away and Jeff falls hard outside the ring. Soon Lita & Trish have been tagged in for the match Lita grabs Trish and swings her around and Trish hits the floor. Trish gets up very quickly, and grabs Lita, gives her a stratusfaction move, Lita is down, Trish goes in for the win, John Cena is counting 1, 2 but suddenly, Jeff grabs Trish off of Lita. Trish looks confused, everyone in the audience looks confused, Lita is up on her feet now as she knocks Trish down , and goes in for the win, 1-2-3 Lita wins. Lita & Edge win against Jeff & Trish, the King and JR are stunned, can not believe that Jeff made Trish and himself lose to Lita and Edge, everyone in the audience wonder what the hell is going on.

Edge & Jeff are in the ring having a staredown when Lita grabs a microphone, the words she says to Trish , are so hurtful and hateful, but soon the crowd gasps as Edge & Jeff shake and give a hug to each other, they are both smiling. Trish is still on the floor looking so shocked and hurt.

Lita: Awww whats the matter Trish? Did your Boyfriend Jeffy turn on you? You deserved this. Now I have 2 men in my corner and no man wants to be in your corner(she laughs)

Trish is on the floor, her lip is bleeding, soon she realizes they are all going to start beating on her, what will she do she thinks, she kicks Lita hard, knocking her down, Trish slowly pulls herself up, just to realize, that Jeff and Edge are right there, she is scared, she can't take out 2 guys at one time, or could she? She gives a low blow to Edge which he falls down and now, its her against Jeff. He smiles at her, but Trish pulls her hand back but is suddenly grabbed by Lita.

Soon, Jeff & Lita are double teaming on Trish knocking her around and kicking her and punching her. But Edge is now in the ring also, but they did not see John sneak in with a metal chair, Lita screams, but its too late, John has just smashed the chair over Jeff and Edge, now its only, Lita in the ring.

John: Pay her back for me, Trish, Lita the slut screwed me out of my championship earlier, pay her back ..

He hands Trish the chair, Lita tries to leave the ring but John grabs her and Trish swings the chair and hits Lita, as she then crumbles to the floor, John picks up Trish, she is so light he thinks, and he holds her hand up , like she and he are the winners.

John & Trish have now left the ring, as they head up the ramp staring down, and see bodies everywhere, they were all still down, they weren't moving , John and Trish smile at each other and the Crowd is excited...

Back at Trish's locker room, she has just gotten out of the shower,and gotten dressed, what a night it was, she and John both took out Edge\Jeff & Lita all at once, it was a good night for Trish.

Trish heard a knock on her door again, she groaned, she hoped it wasn't Jeff again, would he ever truly leave her alone? Probably not she thought. Trish walked over and opened the door, she gasped in surprisment, it wasn't Jeff it was John.

John: I was wondering, do you want to go for a drink or something?

Trish; Sure I would love to, just let me dry my hair, and we can be on our way

John: Great, I'll wait out here for you Trish

Trish: Okay sounds good

Trish shuts the door, and she smiles, she was going out on a date with Cena she was excited, she had a crush on John Cena ever since he came to the WWE , but was scared to tell him because she didn't know how he felt about her.

Trish dried her hair quickly, grabbed her bag , and headed out, she did not know what tonight was going to bring and would anything happen between them, only soon they would find out...


End file.
